Snow (Jelsa One-Shot)
by Kaizelle
Summary: Jack and Elsa meet again during a snowball fight. The winner gets a reward. But what happens when Jack's sneaky mind is thinking of something Elsa? Now made into a mini story due to demands! Jack x Elsa, Jelsa. ROTG, Frozen. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I was in a mood for one-shots~ **

**:D Fave and review for a maybe-bonus chapter! **

It was snowing. The snow softly landed on the floor, one after another. The snow sparkled on the floor. Elsa watched out of the window and sighed.

_How beautiful _she thought. _Winter's so beautiful sometime. Why do some people deny this? _The tree's were lightly frosted, with the frozen leaves to it. It shimmered, truly beautiful. The snow covered the thin ice on the ground. It was morning, and everyone in the castle was sleeping. Elsa transformed out of her night gown into her Snow Queen outfit. She didn't mind people calling it that, it seemed to fit. She put her hair into the messy braid and stepped outside, amazed. _It just needs a little sparkle..._

Elsa conjured a huge snowflake in the air. She released it, tiny, glittery snowflakes popping to the floor. She grinned at the sight. Sometimes being Queen was exhausting. She felt like she just needed to _let go _and be herself for once. The childish sparkle twinkled in her eyes. She ran and threw herself in the snow, creating a few snow angels on the floor, giggling all the while. She even build a snowman by herself, pushing it around. As she laid in the ground, grinning as the sky, until—_SPLAT !_Elsa sat up quickly and brushed the snow off her face. Leaning against the castle rail was a boy with pure white hair, a snowball in his hands as he tossed it up and down. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown slightly skinny pants. He grinned at Elsa. Elsa tried to remember when she had last seen him.

"You're Majesty" the book gave her a cheeky grin and bowed. "We meet again".

_Ah. Jack Frost. _Elsa remembered the last time she had met him. It was inside of her ice castle, during the 'Big Freeze'. He had help her finally talk to Anna on the day she had visited. She remembered the snowball fight they had.

"Round two, Queenie"? His voice shattered Elsa's thoughts. Elsa slowly got up, wondering whether it was worth it or not. Then she remembered the huge meeting she had to go to. Then sign paperwork. Then meet up with the dukes.

"Round two" Elsa replied, a sly grin on her face. She made a huge snowball in the air, and it landed with a huge _THUMP. _Elsa grinned at her masterpiece, only to feel hands snaking around her waist.

"Think fast" Jack had whispered before softly nipping at her left ear. She felt her heart race for a second, only to find herself flying forward. She sprawled on the floor, gasping as she sat up. "You look sexier on the floor" Jack said, laughing.

"And you've gotten more powerful since the last one. Training"? Elsa shot back, her cheek's tinting pink. Jack shrugged.

"I've always been this powerful...you just haven't noticed". Elsa smiled darkly.

"And you don't know what I can do, either". Jack looked up, only to see a blizzard above him.

"...The hell"? He mumbled.

"Feel the power of the Snow Queen, hellion"! Elsa shouted before casting the thick blizzard on top of Jack. His staff was sticking out of the snow, and his feet. Jack pulled himself up and shook the snow off him like a dog.

"Not bad, Queenie" he finally said. "But I can do better". As soon as Jack slammed his staff on the ground, he caught Elsa by surprise. A gust of snow hurled towards her, as she fell backwards. Elsa sighed.

"That's cheating"! She mumbled, annoyed.

"I won, anyways" Jack said, smiling. "Now for my reward". Elsa groaned. Last time when she had one, she forced Jack to kiss her feet and say a couple of funny stuff that satisfied her.

"You never told me this was the reward round" Elsa pouted. Jack shrugged.

"Payback's a bitch" He said with an evil smirk. He walked up to Elsa. Then he tenderly grabbed Elsa's cheek's and pulled her forward, forcibly kissing her. Elsa's eyes widened. Her heart raced. She felt Jack's hands snaking around her body until it held her firmly. Out of pure instinct, she began to kiss back a little, with Jack softly sucking on her bottom lip, until Elsa pulled away, realizing what she was doing, unable to speak. Jack just grinned triumphantly and put a hand on his chest, his cheek's tinted pink. Elsa's face was read. Jack just laughed at her.

"Like the kiss"? Elsa glared at him.

"H-how dare you"!

"Says the person who nearly kissed me back"!

"Y-you-"! Jack did a quick bow.

"Until we meet again, _Queen Elsa_" with that, he grabbed his staff and flew into the air.

* * *

><p>Elsa felt something when he kissed her. It was a weird feeling, but she felt something spark in between them.<p>

* * *

><p>As Jack flew in the air, he felt something, too. He had only meant to kiss her on the cheek, but something made him kiss her on the lips. And for that long?<p>

_Was it love? _Jack thought.

_It can't be _Elsa thought.

**I hope you enjoyed that one-shot :p **

**I'm willing to put a bonus chapter if y'all like it ;)**

**thank you! **


	2. Yup It's love

**WOAH**

**200 views?! :D In one day XD **

**:P**

**So here's the bonus chapter I promised. I'm trying not to turn this into a story, lol. **

Elsa brushed her hair in the mirror, as she felt the brush in her hand freeze as she stared solemnly at the mirror. Anna broke into the room, yawning all the way as she walked up behind Elsa.

"Can I use you're mirror"? Anna asked, rubbing her eyes. "Mine...shattered...after...I played ball with Olaf...". Elsa would giggle at the sleepy Anna if she was in the mood, but she wasn't.

_HE _kissed her.

_HE _kissed her on the lips.

_HE _left after that.

"Anna, go to bed. Please" Elsa said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her sister. This habit was getting annoying. Anna would sometimes sleep walk around the castle for not sleeping early like a proper princess does.

"You need to seriously plan bedtimes, Anna". A snore is what Elsa got in reply. Elsa sighed and walked her sister back to her chambers, giving her a quick kiss on the head and walked around the halls. Lost in her own thoughts, Elsa zig-zaged through the castle; taking a little adventure inside of it, until-

"Boo". Elsa shrieked and fell back, panting. She looked up to see _him _upside down, staring at her. She struggled to speak out of shock.

"H-how...w-who...How did you g-get in"?! Elsa shouts, clinging at her blue night gown. Her hair was down and all she had on was a short night gown and slippers. UNACCEPTABLE FOR QUEEN. ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE'S A GUY IN FRONT OF HER.

"Hi, Queenie". Jack says, grinning.

"G-get out of my castle"! Elsa shouts, crossing her arms. Jack shrugs and flies behind Elsa, using his staff to hoist her night gown up a little.

"Lacy blue panties, not bad for a Queen". Elsa stiffens. The next thing Jack knows he's on the floor with a burning cheek.

"Get out of my castle, NOW, you perverted spirit"! Jack holds his cheek and snorts.

"Well, you've changed. What happened to the fun Elsa I knew"?

"I'm a Queen, deal with it" Elsa hisses. "Now out. I don't want to see you". Instead, Jack ignores her, and flies over to a vase.

"Woah" he said. "How much did this cost"?

"D-don't touch it"! Elsa shouts. "It's expensive...". The vase tilts over and shatters on the floor. "YOU IDIOT"! Jack turns around, sweat dropping.

"I didn't touch it, I swear! I just...I just blew at it, I didn't think—". Ice hurled at Jack's direction. Jack yelped and stepped out of the way. The vase began to repair itself, only it was made out of ice this time. After Elsa was done, she narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"You have five minutes to explain what the hell you're doing in my castle-".

"-Hell? How un-queenly, Elsa" Jack interrupts, but shuts up when he sees Elsa's expression.

"-And get out"! Jack sighs and gets up, and floats in front of Elsa in a laying forward position with his head up.

"Fine. Well I was just wondering if...". Jack grabs Elsa's chin and smirks at her. "Wanna kiss again? Last time felt nice, right"? Elsa freezes in place as she sees Jack lean in, until-

"ELSA"! Anna voice's startles Elsa and Jack, causing Jack to crash to the floor.

"Fuck"! Jack mumbles as he rubs his head. Anna is running down the hallway and throws her arms on Elsa's back, nearly making Elsa piggy back her.

"Anna"! Elsa chokes as her sister wraps her arms around her neck and fall back.

"Youpromisedwecouldmakechocolatechippancakestodaysinceyoubrokeyourpromiselasttimeyouarenotgoingtogetawaywithitthistimeandthatisfinalsogetyourqueenlybuttoverinthekitchenandletsbegin"! Anna yanks Elsa forward, causing her to trip and fall.

"Damn hormones"! Jack curses as he looks away from Elsa, who's underwear was currently exposed.

Anna helps her sister up and held onto her, tightly.

"Anna, slow down" Elsa says, annoyed. "Chocolate chip pancakes? The maids could make it. I have no time...".

"No"! Anna shouts,a little too loudly. She can be stubborn sometimes. "This is family! Remember before you were isolated, we made those pancakes with Mother and Father"? Both girls stopped to sigh, remembering the fun they had with their parents before the accident. "Elsa, you're my only family left. Please". Elsa sighs.

"Fine" she says, she then turns to Jack. "I swear to god if you cause trouble I will kill you" she whispered to him.

"Hmm"? Anna asks. Elsa shakes her head.

"Nothing. Let's go". Jack is still on the floor, thinking.

_Yep; it's love. And I know how to get the sexy queen to fall for me _he thinks, smirking to himself.

**I hope you enjoyed the bonus chappie! :D**

**So...this is the end. Or IS it the end? :) mwahahaha, if reviews satisfy me, their MIGHT MIGHT be another last chapter explaining what happens next :D**

**So I hope you enjoyed XD**


	3. The fun for it

**I still don't understand why this crappy story has nearly 400 views in 2 days, and reviews. I just want to thank you all for reading this crappy story and sticking with me :)**

**And also, DON'T THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO SIMPLY DON'T REPLY TO P.M'S OR THINK I'M TOO GOOD TO (NOT) XD**

**I chat with ANYONE of FF. Just send me a P.M.! **

**:D Don't be shy! You're all probably older than me! (No, I'm NOT kidding on that part. Seriously. Age-questions allowed XD)**

_**Previously, in snow: **_

"_Boo"! Elsa shrieked and fell back. Jack was in front of her. _

"_I know how to get that sexy queen to fall in love with me" Jack said to himself, smirking. _

_**Now let's return to the story! **_

Elsa sat on her desk, desperately trying to fill out all of her forms. Except it was so _damn boring, _she could barely focus on it. It was like getting homework from every class, except in hundreds. Elsa sighed. Being Queen was _not _easy. She wished her parents was alive, so she could be the princess. But then again, if she wasn't Queen, life wouldn't be like this. She would still be isolated. Elsa shivered at the thought.

_Okay, focus, doofus! _She thought. She gracefully dipped her fountain pen in ink and began filling out or singing the paperwork. That's when the other side of her mind came out. She liked to call the other side of her mind Stella. She didn't know why, but it fit.

_**Stupid Anna! How dare she ruin that kiss! **_

_Leave me alone, Stella! _

_**You know you wanted that kiss, Elsa**_

_No I didn't! Now go away so I can concentrate. _Elsa blocked her out and tried to continue. She finally groaned and hit her head on the desk, dropping the fountain pen.

"Don't do that, Queenie. It'll ruin you're make-up". Elsa didn't budge when she heard the voice. She didn't need to.

If she weren't a proper Queen, and didn't have to speak properly, she'd reply with _Fuck off _or _Take you're shit and leave, now, damn it! _But instead, she said:

"Jack, if this isn't important, I'd like you out of my castle".

"That's no way to treat a friend". Jack flew behind Elsa. "What the hell is all this stuff? Queenly shit"? Elsa got irritated.

"Watch you're language. Olaf could be around. And, I think I'll reply to that". Elsa stood up and poked Jack in the nose. "Yes, this my Queenly _'shit', _proper language to you, mister. It is simply Queenly duties that I must do". Jack arched an eye brow.

"Everyday"? Elsa felt her self esteem drop. Her shoulders sagged.

"E-Everyday" was her staggered reply. "It _sucks_".

"Ditch it". Elsa felt as if she was deaf. She turned to Jack,eyes wide.

"Excuse me"?

"Ditch it. We could go to you're ice castle, Elsa". Elsa's other half wanted to go, but the other wanted to stay.

Devil Elsa: Go, Elsa! Forget all this!

Angel Elsa: Elsa, please don't. Look at all you're duties! Don't listen to that hellion.

Devil Elsa: Well, excuse me! Being Queen is hard and you **know **it, you Angelicious rat!

Angel Elsa: Elsa, excuse us while we sort out. Remember that this is you're choice * **turns around * **What was that you said, Devil?

"ARGH"! Elsa screamed, startling Jack.

"What, what"? Jack asked.

"I-I don't know" Elsa said, sitting in her chair as she put her head on her desk. "I want to go, only I _don't _want to. Yes, it doesn't make sense, I know...". Jack eyes twinkled.

"Always follow the fun side" he suggested. "Besides, no one will know you're gone". Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know that"?

"I just know. Now c'mon". Elsa sighed and grabbed Jack's hand.

"I'd like to go, really...but I can't, I need to stay here. Sorry". Jack felt his heart sink.

"Okay, fine...but..." he began as he turned around; wanting to say this for a damn long time.

"I really, really like you Queen Elsa. Do you return the feelings, or not"?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN**

**Next chapter MIGHT be dissapointing to some of you :)**

**Here's a sneak peak:**

_Jack watched from the tree as Elsa giggled and laughed with **HIM. **_

"_Damn it" he whispered. "How the hell am I supposed to get her now, if she's with another guy"?_


	4. PLEASE READ!

**Hey! **

**I know I haven't been updating this lately, but I just wanted to say that this story—happily—will continue! **

**I have not abandoned this story, so expect a new chapter before the week ends. **

**Thanks! **


	5. The Queen's Loss

**Ha ha, yes, that week ended WAY long ago.**

**Enjoy this chapter as an apology * bows * **

**Sorry if it's short :s**

**check out the cover I found :) **

**Check out my story 'Don't mix feelings with family' :D**

**I promise it's good ^o^**

Elsa looked at Jack, confused.

"What do you mean"? She asked. "You like me? I mean, sure, I like you too, and everyone in this castle".

"What"? Jack slacked his jaw.

"I mean—we're friends, I think, and I like you. But sometimes..." Elsa mumbled. Then it hit Jack.

_Damn girl locked up for YEARS! How is she supposed to know slang words? 'LIKE=LIKE LIKE! Go to Urban or something, Elsa'! _Jack thought, frustrated.

Then, Jack's pocket began to buzz and light up. It was the emergency snow globe North gave him.

"What's that"? Elsa asked.

"Um, guardian crap..." he mumbled. "I need to go, Elsa".

"Okay". Jack then hopped on her windowsill.

_Say it now, frost idiot _Jack thought to himself. "Elsa, I-".

"Tell it tomorrow, okay Jack? I need to answer this call" Elsa hollered over the ringing phone. "Hello? Queen Els—yes, yes, I did order it. What? Hmm...what about...no, no, ship it to—wait, let me—see...how about in the court? But...". Jack sighed and turned his head to the sky.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole"! He shouted. He felt himself being hovered up a little. With one last turn, Jack shouted goodbye to Elsa. She didn't hear him.

…**...**

"Ugh..." Elsa mumbled to herself. She was tired and exhausted. "I think I want to go to sleep already..". Elsa trudged over to her chamber and threw herself on the King bed. With that, she closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. She went to her window and stared outside. "It's perfect for a walk outside...". She went to her closet and grabbed her white hooded cloak. "It's un-queenly for a Queen to walk outside without someone to side her". She rushed to the doors and felt the wind blow against her face. She turned around to double-check. The guards were on their five minute break. A good chance to walk away. She slowly walked away, until she felt herself inside the depths of the woods. When Elsa removed her cloak, she gasped at how beautiful the woods were. The oak trees had plump fruit or pink blossoms on it. The ground was ravished with colorful, smooth leaves. It smelled like rain and flowers. Elsa sighed.

"If only I could be this free" she whispered to herself as she spotted birds in the sky.

"Queen Elsa"! Shouted a voice. Elsa recognized the voice as one of the guards. She groaned.

"Ugh" she hissed. "Some walk that was". As she made her way to the castle, she stiffened. A sharp pain jolted her body. The last thing she saw was the blurry sun and the free birds.

**Okay. This was short and rushed DX **

**It's only because I'm out of ideas and busy**

**But it's better than nothing. **

**Stay tuned**


End file.
